


Dragon ball AU 2

by thedollars666



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedollars666/pseuds/thedollars666
Summary: The Dragon balls become endangered when a powerful foe sets their sights on Earth. Learning of the Dragon balls through his trusted right hand man, Cooler's plan to gain power seems to be set in stone. Can the warriors of Earth stop each of their guarded Dragon balls from getting into the hands of Cooler and his men? or will they fall in their plight to protect them?





	1. Cooler

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of my sequel to Dragon ball AU
> 
> I will eventually come up with a better title lol

 

_A large round ship, with a white outer shell; orange tinted long curled glass windows surrounded the edging of the ship; joined by small blue round ones in between each of them. Black metal panelling decorated the base of the windows to allow them to stand out. It wasn't an ordinary ship; it held significance; it held power. Those who saw this particular ship knew to expect danger to their world; it usually meant the end of it. These ships were only flown by one of the fiercest races._

 

_The ship could hold masses of soldiers, each one assigned a purpose for their leaders bidding. Some of these soldiers were more deadly then others; but they were made to serve the same as all the rest. It was hard to count how many different kinds of races there were or could be on these ships. It proved just what kind of authority this particular race in question had across the galaxy and quite possibly the universe. There are few in number, of this kind of race; their lineage has become but a handful, but still powerful aliens. It is unclear of how such a strong and feared race became so small. One particular clan, of this family line hold more power and authority then those before them. The leadership of the race is decided by one concept; the strongest among them rule over them. Frieza for example, who was considered a prodigy among his race and clan; gained this leadership due to being recognised as the most powerful._

 

_However; Frieza isn't the only son within the royal clan to hold significant importance. The brother of Frieza, Cooler; belongs to the same lineage of the royal clan, along with their father, King Cold. Cooler alone owns many planets, said to be over 280; all members of this clan are part of the same galactic overlord family. They collectively run a group called the planet organization trade; it is one of the main reasons why they hold many races within their ranks. These are hired or rather, enslaved to eradicate a planet's populace so that they can sell the planet to the highest bidder._

 

_Cooler is not as strong as Frieza nor their father; which explains why his ownership of planets is far less then that of Frieza's. He hopes one day to usurp his brother's position as the true ruler of the universe. It's the same with any royal family; a rivalry between two potential rulers, one will always exceed; leaving the other behind in their shadows. Some small cases, it's their age; the older one is usually the one to inherit such authority. Some are passed down to the one that they feel is more suitable for ruling; the one who would do the royal family more proud and feel they will uphold the family's reputation and sometimes, honour._

 

_In the case of Icejins; it is simply the strongest that is set to rule. Frieza was just much more powerful then Cooler has ever shown to be. He had gained far more respect and notice from his race of warriors; he was simply stronger. He continued to be feared and furthered what was to be expected of him, when he then took control of the fearsome warrior race: the Saiyans. Cooler had never taken an interest in their abilities nor their high rated ranks of fighters. He regretted that action immediately when Frieza's part of the planetary trade almost doubled within a year since he had 'hired' the Saiyan warriors. He had gained control at the exact moment the Saiyan's King:Vegeta, stepped to his thrown._

 

_Had Cooler known and studied them, rather then brushing them off; he could have had a great advantage to overthrow his brother. It may have given him the power boost he needed; though he had no idea if that would have made him any stronger at the time._

 

_By the time Frieza decided to eradicate the Saiyan's home world with most of them on it. Cooler decided it was time for a new strategy; if Frieza could manipulate and control a race as strong and fierce as the Saiyans were. There was no reason why he couldn't do the same thing._

 

Cooler stared out into the moving emptiness of space, among the large round purple window on the highest level of the ship. He grinned, word of Frieza's fury had quickly spread over the last seven years.

 

_One Saiyan; one royal young Saiyan prince. One “Monkey” had escaped him, had managed to escape his capture and had continued to allude him for all of these years. It caused a somewhat dent in Frieza's wrath of importance. Not a great dent; not one that would cause him to lose any authoritative, for he was still so powerful. But to Cooler, the word of this matter, meant a greater deal to him then most. It was a raised opportunity; no one escaped Frieza, at least, no one ever really tried. The moment you pledged your allegiance, that was the life you led. You could either fight first hand and die; or you could surrender and hope to bring your own world to become a greater race._

 

_Cooler thought Frieza a fool from the start when he decided to blow up the Saiyan's home world. Not only because of that, but he knew that keeping the prince alive was going to cause great trouble one day. When he first heard of the escaped Saiyan, he was just as angry. Just what message did that send to others among their soldiers? Then he had heard of Frieza's furious rage that had caused four of his brothers owned planets to 'get in the way'._

 

_Four years after that little 'sulk' it seemed his brother had almost forgotten about the prince and Cooler confronted him with plans for their organization. If one high ranked soldier could escape one of them; then they had to work more as a unit for that to never happen again. The united power of both Frieza's army and Cooler's would have given them more destructive force then they would ever have apart. To which Frieza declined, and accused him of plotting to steal all that he had gained and try to overthrow him. Cooler come away seething, he and his brother were rivals; no one could deny that. But cooler could not and would not take what his brother had gained. There would be no point, since the POT was a family 'business'. But each member gained trades on their own; kept what they achieved. Their reputation was what needed to remain the same; which was sometimes not always easy. At least, not for Cooler; since his brother was the leader, it was hard to keep up. But Cooler would overthrow Frieza through strength increase; not through stealing his fortune._

 

_He was determined now more then ever to take control of the organization; of their whole remaining race._

 

The door of the entrance to the room slid sideways as it opened. Cooler turned to meet the intruder; how dare someone come in unannounced. His anger faded when he instantly saw who it was. “Ah, I assume you have news for me; otherwise you would not be here now. At least, I hope that I am right. Slug.”

 

_Three months after Cooler confronted Frieza of his plans only to have them declined. Slug was found stranded on a planet Cooler's soldier elites were in the middle of conquering. Instantly becoming aware that he was not part of the same race they were destroying. They were also wary of his strength, he was not your every day weak type of guy. It explained why the population of the planet they were conquering seemed rather small compared to what they were led to believe. Bringing him to Cooler seemed like the right thing to do._

 

_The moment he and Cooler met they formed an instant mutual understanding of one another. Slug learned of Cooler's rivalry to his brother and his hopes of one day gaining superiority over him. Slug had his own vengeance to set in motion; after his own people cast him out of their planet. His people were of a peaceful race, holding no malice in their gentle hearts. Slug however, was different; evil burned within him from a young age. They sent him away, for their people's own protection. Giving him no real destination, just sending him far away; knowing that their people were safe was all that mattered. When Slug met Cooler, he knew the Icejin could help him in his quest for vengeance. Not only was he off that cursed planet, He now had a powerful and feared overlord, whom he could hopefully bring on his side._

 

_Cooler had been sceptical, he knew of the race from which Slug came. The Nameks were no doubt a peaceful race. But there was no doubt Slug didn't share that same trait. He was a fighter, he was strong and Cooler could sense the evil aura from him. It took one to know one after all. Frieza thought the same thing among the Saiyans; but after sometime, a group of them; including their King, formed together to try and defeat him. It was the reason for Cooler's scepticism in the first place. He then thought of the pros that the Saiyans had brought upon his brother's empire. How when the planet was blown up, Cooler had begun his own search for a strong race of warriors. He had yet to find one, until Slug showed; though Namek was peaceful, if Slug was a warrior, there had to be others. Cooler was certain that within a few months, with the help of Slug; all of Namek would be made to serve as warriors in Cooler's part of the trade._

 

_It didn't matter how much more respect having a potential powerful race got him; if he wasn't as strong as his brother, none of that mattered. There in lay the trump card Slug had kept silent the moment he learned of Cooler's hopes of more power. He never told the Icejin of the Namek's dragon balls. Those were sacred to namekian people, and he had plans for them himself. He did however, have knowledge that there maybe another set of them. That had been when they struck a deal, Cooler would allow Slug to be the sole ruler of Namek; giving him some of his own soldiers to do as he wished with, acting as his right hand man. If, Slug was able to provide all the information to the whereabouts of the Dragon balls. Orbs that could grant his wish instantly of the power to finally overthrow his brother._

 

“Yes lord Cooler, we have been finally able to locate the planet in which I remember a Namekian being sent to a long time ago. It is said that he was sent there for the same reason I was sent away; though it is unclear if that was the case or something else entirely-”

 

“Silence!” Slug closed his mouth instantly “I do not care of this Namek's origins; I've heard enough of that rubbish, My patience is wearing on this little 'alliance' we have. Now, tell me the co-ordinates to get to planet Earth”

 

 

 


	2. The first fall of Warriors

One year had passed by since Goku last saw his friends. He and Chi Chi had their first child; it was a boy and they had named him Gohan, after Goku's grandfather.

 

Chi chi picked Gohan up from the floor and stood outside the house. Goku saw them and flew down from the air, stopping his training. He smiled and kissed her forehead, Gohan then latched his tiny fist around Goku's finger.

 

“Hey Gohan, how's my little guy today?”

 

“He just woke up”

 

“He's still so little”

 

“Well of course he is, he's still a baby”

 

“I know, what's for dinner?”

 

“You just ate two hours ago”

 

“But, I’ve been training”

 

Chi Chi smiles at him “How about you go finish whatever it is you're doing up there and I’ll start preparing some food”

 

“Yes! You're the best chi chi!”

 

…..........................................

 

It was early evening now, Chi Chi walked down the steps of their home and walks in the find Goku napping on their couch. She shook her head and then sits on his legs. Goku awakens and smiles with half lidded eyes.

 

“I just put Gohan down for the night”

 

Goku nods “He's so special chi chi, I can't believe how lucky we are”

 

“He really is wonderful isn't he?” Goku picks up Chi Chi and carries her to their bedroom, he accidentally throws her on the mattress too hard and she bounces off the side. “Goku!”

 

“Sorry!” Goku runs out of the bedroom laughing, Chi Chi then smiles and laughs as well

 

“That Goku of mine”

 

Goku walked into the next room, he smiles down at Gohan sleeping in his crib. “I promise, nothing will ever happen to you little guy; I'll protect you” Goku kisses him on the forehead and then quietly walks back out again.

 

Bulma was tinkering around in her lab; humming some tune she had stuck in her head from a commercial. She heard a noise and looked around behind her; there was nothing. As she turned back, two hands wrapped around her shoulders, she jumped so much that she threw her wrench up in the air and it landed on Yamcha's head. He groaned in mild discomfort and Bulma turned round and laughed. “Ow, Jesus Bulma”

 

“You scared the crap out of me”

 

“I just came to ask you if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight”

 

“Oh.....well, I’ve still got a few things to put together here; it's not quite finished yet”

 

“Can’t you finish that tomorrow? What are you building anyway?”

 

Bulma stood up with a playful scowl “It’s a surprise”

 

“Tell me”

 

“Nope, not until I know it's done; so how about that dinner tonight?”

 

“I’ll have it booked ready for 7”

 

“Great”

 

................

 

High above the planet, upon Kami's lookout, piccolo had been meditating, allowing himself a break from his normal routine of training. A few years after the tournament, he and Goku had begun to spar together. The two were becoming friends, without the green warrior even realising that it had happened. Kami was watching him from a distance, he had seen the change for himself; when Piccolo had decided to come back to the lookout.

 

“Goku's pureness has influenced him” Kami said to his faithful friend; Mr Popo

 

“He's different yes?”

 

“Yes he is”

 

Piccolo comes out of his meditative state and walks over to Kami, he glares at him for a little while. Kami smiles at him in return.

 

“I’m not deaf” Kami continues to smile at him. Piccolo walks to the edge of the lookout. _Goku, you're to blame for all this. I've been reduced to mush._

 

….................................

 

“Sire! We have approached planet Earth; we will be landing very shortly” a tall thin soldier exclaimed as he stared at the control screen.

Coola smirked from his red velvet chair “Perfect”

 

“They're race is known as the human race, their population is over a billion. There is nothing on the scans that hold any information concerning the dragon balls sire”

 

Slug, who was standing beside Coola said “No, there wouldn't be. It is likely there's not a single soul alive down there that knows of the dragon balls”

 

“After I make my wish; this planet, and all of it's people will belong to me”

 

Next to Slug, Coola had four other elite warriors. Salza, Knight, Finity and Recoome. Salza was skinny and wore a strange type of one shouldered armour, he had short orange hair and a scar across his face. Knight had green hair with yellow eyes; he was more bulky than Salza and wore black armour. Finity had long brown hair and wore white armour, he was blue skinned. Recoome was the strongest of them all, he was tall, large in body mass, but wasn't all that bright, though what he lacked in brains, he more then made up for in strength. The ship plummeted toward the grounds of earth.

 

 

Vegeta stared up at the sky, his eyes narrowed at the sudden energy spike he'd sensed. “What is that? Kakarott?” he then sensed at least four more power levels. The first one he'd sensed was strong, stronger then any of the Earth fighters he'd met. The other four were on par with them, they wouldn't be a threat. Whoever they were, they hadn't quite arrived yet, based on their location in the atmosphere and judging how far in distance they were to his location he could pinpoint their landing. He jumped off the cliff and flew low in between the rocky mountains, being sure to keep his energy low enough so as not to be detected.

 

Vegeta stopped on a ridge and ducked just in time to see a large ship come into view. His eyes widened and a cold fear crept down his spine, it was impossible, it couldn't be.... “He found me...” he clenched his fists as the ship slowed it's descent and claw-like landing feet rose from underneath the ship as it made a landing. “Shit” he tried to keep his energy hidden, his heart pounded against his chest. After a few minutes, he watched as two soldiers appeared out of the ship.

 

Salza and Knight stepped out onto the planet first, they each turned on the scouter that covered one of their eyes. Vegeta didn't recognise them, then again, it had been at least nine years since he was with Frieza. Though he didn't know them, he concluded they were two of the four he'd sense a moment ago.

 

“There's a lot of people here, though I'm not sensing many warriors” Salza spoke first.

 

“Well, that'll make our job a lot easier then” Knight replied “All we gotta do is gather those balls”

 

Vegeta couldn't really hear what they were saying, he could see perfectly fine, but they were too far away for him to pick up their conversations. He didn't want to risk getting any closer.

 

“How are we suppose to find them anyway?”

 

“You should of course, locate the guardian” a voice from behind them said. Slug appeared from the ship, a big smirk on his face.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“The guardian of the Dragon balls. I'm sure there's one here”

 

 

 

Vegeta almost gasped in surprise at what he saw _he looks just like that Piccolo fighter from the tournament._ Vegeta then didn't need to hear the conversation, he'd come to the conclusion that whatever they were talking about had to do with the dragon balls He didn't want to think about what Frieza would do if he ever got a hold of them. Vegeta almost shook, this was not good, he was beginning to regret taking responsibility for one of those damn orbs.

 

“How do we find him?” Salza asked

 

“That's almost an easy one, if a guardian resides on this planet, then you can bet that he'll be far up into the Earth's atmosphere”

 

“Then why couldn't we just land there?”

 

Slug didn't know what made this warriors so special, though Recoome was the idiot of the group, they rather all lacked competence. “The conditions of the guardians place most likely isn't very large. We also need the ship to remain hidden until our quest has been completed” Slug then pointed at his head “Why don't you use that scouter of yours in the atmospheres general direction and see if you can find anything”

 

Salza clicked his scouter and Vegeta ducked a little more, repressing his energy till he was but a flitter of ki. His scouter began to display some numbers across the screen until three dots appeared, he then clicked it again and the screen gave him three separate power readings. “There's three of them, two of which are nothing, the other holds a significant amount of energy”

 

“Maybe the other two are his bodyguards or something” Knight remarked

 

“Possibly” Slug replied “The Namek's guardian did have some that branded themselves his protectors. I suspect we've just located the Dragon ball's guardian”

 

“Then we should pay him a visit” a much deeper voice said, Coola soon appeared behind them. He walked toward them with an air of importance.

 

 _That's not Frieza_ Vegeta thought, he stared at the tall purple creep and then realized who he was looking at, there was no mistaking him to be Frieza's brother, now the situation just got more confusing. _Coola? Why the hell is he here?_ Vegeta knew at least they weren't here for him, he remembered the growing conflicts between the two and knew that Coola would not be searching for him on his brothers behalf. He figured that his escape had probably caused a lot of embarrassment for his former master, this would have created a bigger conflict between them since Coola would have gained more respect, while Frieza would have somewhat lost some. Though taking comfort in the fact that Coola wasn't as strong as Frieza, he still feared what would happen; he was definitely here for the dragon balls, somehow had teamed up with an evil Piccolo guy along the way and had been information of the legend behind them. With the power he could gain from the orbs, he _would_ become stronger then Frieza. As of right now, Coola was still a great deal stronger then he was, at least it seemed that way from his standing point-or rather-laying point, since he was sprawled along the ridge in hiding.

  
“Slug, you are with me, let's introduce ourselves” Coola said with a smirk

 

Slug nodded and clenched his fists “They're about to have some rather nasty guests”

 

“But-what are we to do Sire?” Salza asked

 

“You wait until I need you!” Coola barked in reply and then he and Slug flew up into the air and blasted off into the distance.

 

Vegeta watched them go and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. _This is not good_ he waited until the two were far enough away and then stared over at the others below. He could just go down there and dispose of the other remaining threats, but it was too risky, not because they were any match for him, he just couldn't risk the other two sensing him just yet. He jumped down into a crevice and ran until he was far enough away to fly the rest of the way back. If they really were after the orbs, he needed to find a way to get rid of his.

 

Kami almost ran toward the edge of the lookout, he stared down into the open sky with fear etched on his face. “This is bad”

 

“What's the problem old man?” Piccolo asked as he walked toward his counterpart

 

“Dark forces have descended upon Earth”

 

“What the hell is that suppose to mean?”

 

“Powerful energies, unlike anything I've sensed before....yet, one feels so familiar”

 

“You're not making the least bit of sense” Piccolo began to wonder if Kami's mind had finally been lost until he picked up on something. “Wait- I think, I sense them now” it was true, they weren't like anything he'd ever sensed from Earth before, Kami was right, they were dark powers.

 

“Not of this planet”

 

“No doubt about that, the question is, what do they want?”

 

“I don't know. But I have a bad feeling about this”

 

 

Goku, Gohan and Chi Chi were outside by a lake near their house, it was such a nice day that they had decided to have a picnic. “This is delicious!” Goku exclaimed happily

 

Chi Chi watched her husband as he scoffed down plate after plate, she sighed “Could you at least try and show some manners? Our son will pick up these habits one day”

 

“Sorry chichi but it's just so -” Goku stopped and stood up suddenly, dropping his food and looking up into the sky. Chichi glanced worriedly up at him, she'd never seen him look so serious.

 

“What's wrong Goku?”

 

“I don’t know, something is wrong, but I'm suddenly sensing unfamiliar power levels on Earth. They don't feel very friendly either”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I'm positive, you and Gohan better go back to the house”

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

“I don't know yet, I'm going to assess the situation a little more first. But I might need to go check it out”

 

“Goku-”

 

“Don't worry, I'll be all right” Goku then smiled at her and she nodded, there wasn't exactly much she could do about it.

Chichi took Gohan into the house while Goku remained, concentrating on the energies. There were at least six he could sense clearly, but his concentration was set on two they were heading North. They were the strongest, one of them had him almost shaken.

 

“They are heading for us Piccolo”

 

Piccolo growled, clenching his fists, he was prepared for anything. “Yeah. I know” Coola and Slug soon appeared in a flash of light above them. Piccolo looked up and his eyes wandered over to the larger fighter. “W-what the-”

 

“That's the energy that felt familiar. He's one of us Piccolo”

 

“Can't be- what the hell is he doing here of all places?”

 

Coola and Slug lowered down to the ground, Slug folded his large arms across his chest. “Didn't I tell you sire? If Dragon balls reside on a planet, you can bet you'll find Nameks”

 

Piccolo looked surprised, not only because they knew of the Dragon balls, but by the way they had addressed them. “N-Nameks?”

 

“I think that we've just discovered our origin Piccolo”

 

“I don't believe it”

 

Kami soon stepped forward, realising their talk of dragon balls, this was not a friendly visit. “I’m the guardian of this planet, what is your purpose here?”

 

“You are to tell us where we might find the Dragon balls” Slug replied

 

“I don't know you, but it appears that you're the type to sell out his own race's creations, so I already don't like you. I'm not going to tell you anything, so you'd be rather wise to leave now” Piccolo said

 

A low chuckle erupted from Coola, he walked forward and bowed mockingly. “I'm being rude aren't I? Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Coola. I'm an intergalactic planet broker, I've come to this good planet seeking legendary orbs that allow the gatherer to make a wish. My associate here has assured me that this planet has a set, I'd like for the opportunity to use them”

 

“What for?” Kami asked

“None of your business!” Slug yelled, Coola held up his hand to silence him.

 

“It's a rather personal matter, but if you kindly allow me to use them once, I shall then take my leave from this fair planet”

 

“Tst, you expect us to believe that crap? You're deluding yourself if you think we're just going to hand them over”

 

Coola sighed “I tried to be nice. I suppose we'll just have to do this the hard way” Coola smirked “Honestly, it's my favourite way”

 

Piccolo stepped forward “Careful Piccolo, they're energy is strong” Kami warned

 

Piccolo grunted and removed his weight cape and turbine “No sweat”

 

“Slug. Would you do the honours?”

 

“With pleasure” Slug rushed forward and began attacking, Piccolo dodged his movements and although Slug was bulky, he was fast. Piccolo fired a blast at Slug and it was deflected back. Piccolo dashed to the side to avoid it and then tried his luck and headed right for Coola. Slug soon appeared in front of him and kneed him in the stomach, followed by an elbow to the head. Piccolo crashed into the ground, Slug laughed as he landed beside him. Piccolo recovered quickly and punched Slug in the face.

 

“Is that the best you have? Pitiful!”

 

Coola merely laughed, he suspected that the green warrior could fight on par with his subordinate, he was still but a gnat compared to him.

 

Piccolo kicked Slug backwards the moment he charged for him. Slug skidded and then stopped himself. He grinned and wiped his mouth. “Now it's time to show you the real power of a Namek” Slug suddenly disappeared and then reappeared behind him, he kneed Piccolo hard in the back. Piccolo flew forward and stopped himself mid-air, only to be kicked in the ribs when Slug appeared beside him.

 

“Piccolo!” Kami shouted, watching with anguish

 

“Tell us where to find the dragon balls” Coola told him “Then this planet will be left alone”

“You succeed you will never get your wish, even if you gather the balls, Goku will stop you”

 

“Who’s Goku?”

 

“He is a warrior with incredible power and he will defeat you”

 

Coola simply laughed “There are no such warriors here, this planet is feeble”

 

“Think as you wish, you will not get your hands on the dragon balls”

 

Piccolo seemed to have lost the upper hand, Slug was stronger then he thought. He threw a punch, but he had miscalculated and was struck in the side of the head. Piccolo flew from the sky and landed semi conscious with a crack.

 

Coola laughed again “If Goku is as strong as him, then getting the balls won't be a problem”

 

Kami clenched his fists, he didn't have a chance

 

“Why don't you check inside” Coola ordered

 

“Yes Sire” Slug ran into the building behind them. Mr Popo, who was watching from the hut, ran and hid behind the large throne chair.

 

“Stop!” Kami shouted and was about to go after him, Coola appeared in front of him. _I could attack him, I could provoke him and he could kill me, but at least he won't be able to use the dragon balls._

 

“I've found it!” they heard Slug shout from inside “But there's only one here!”

 

Coola smirked, “It's come to my understanding that, you most likely have the balls scattered around this planet. Have you assigned a warrior to each of the others like the one here? Am I right?” Kami remained silent “I'm just going to assume that's a yes, is this Goku warrior one of them?” Coola raised his hand, forming Ki around it. “It doesn't matter, you need not worry any more”

 

Piccolo twitched and struggled to remain conscious, he had thought he was strong then this.

 

Slug emerged from the hut, his eyes instantly widening when he realised what was about to happen. “No!” he shouted, Coola glared over at him. “Sorry Sire, but if you kill the creator of the Dragon balls, they'll turn to stone and will be useless.

 

Coola lowered his hand with an evil chuckle “Here I was wondering why I kept you around for so long” Slug smirked and inwardly sighed in relief, he then handed the ball over to Coola. “We'll be taking our leave now”

 

“What about him?” Slug said, pointing at the unconscious Piccolo

 

“Leave him. For now. We have bigger things to worry about” the two then flew off back toward the ship.

 

Bulma hummed to herself as she made her way into her bedroom to finish getting ready. Yamcha would be here soon to pick her up, though their dinner reservations was at seven, he had rung her and asked if she wanted to go see a movie before hand. She glanced at the clock on her night stand, she had exactly forty five minutes left. “Hair up it is then I guess” she sat down on the chair in front of her vanity desk. As she brushed her hair out she suddenly heard a bleeping sound. She stopped and realised it was coming from her draw, she opened it and took out her radar. She clicked to top and watched as one of the dots which indicated a dragon ball, flew across the screen. “That's odd” she figured it wasn't anything to worry about, she knew all her friends had a ball. It was most likely they were just venturing and simply took the ball with them. More then likely it was Yamcha heading over to pick her up, he might have taken the ball with him for safety reasons. Goku was another option, since he almost always carried his ball around with him as a kid. But ever since the balls became active again, they'd remained stationary. “Don't be silly Bulma. They're safe” she told herself and finished getting ready.

 

Goku was heading for the lookout, he'd sensed a fight occurring between Piccolo and some unknown power. He clenched his fist with a growl, something was telling him things were about to get bad. He hadn't sensed anything like this before, whoever else was with Piccolo and Kami were good at masking their power. Goku figured it was a good idea for him to do the same, a surprise attack was always beneficial when dealing with an unknown force.

 

Coola and Slug were almost back at the ship, Coola smirked at the ball in his hands, not quite believing how such a tiny orange ball could grant something so powerful. But given how desperate the green warriors were to protect it, he didn't have any reason to doubt them.

 

Kami feared the worst; if they really were going after the dragon balls, then Goku and everyone else were in danger. “We have to warn everyone”

 

“It not going to make a difference, it's too late to warn them, they've most likely sensed them anyway” Piccolo clenched his fists “He's strong; I don’t know how we can defeat a power like that”

 

“I have faith in Goku, he will be the one to overcome this evil”

 

Piccolo looked down at the earth, he wasn't sure if Goku could even beat them. But then he'd underestimated him before when they fought at the tournament. This was different though, Coola was strong, he couldn't tell how much, but he caught a slither of his power. It was unlike anything Piccolo had ever sensed before.

 

Goku flew over the edge of the lookout and landed next to piccolo. He put his hand on the green warriors shoulder “I’m glad you're ok, I was worried”

 

“We thought you might come here” Piccolo said

 

“Yeah, I could sense them from my house, they're strong, but I was hoping you could tell me more about them”

 

“From what we saw, this Coola guy appeared the strongest, another warrior was with him, Coola was definitely calling the shots”

 

“What did they want?”

 

“Goku, I’m sorry, the second fighter gained the upper hand, they took the dragon ball”

 

Goku's eyes widened “They're after the dragon balls?”

 

“Yes” Kami said “The warrior that was with Coola was the same as us”

 

Goku got a confused look upon his face “He was green?”

piccolo sighed in frustration “That's not the real issue Goku, he was of our origin, our race. He had obvious knowledge about the dragon balls, somehow the two had joined forces and he must have informed him of the orbs”

 

“So, do you think there's more of you?”

 

“Well obviously! Again, this is not the real issue right now!”

“All right all right, I know what's at stake. Sheesh” Goku then become serious as he pulled out his dragon ball.

 

“Goku your friends are in great danger”

 

“Then I'm going to have to track those two and get to my friends before they do”

 

…................................

 

Bulma smiled as she opened the door, her face faltered when she took note of Yamcha's serious expression “What's wrong?” she asked him

 

“I'm not sure”

 

“Come in” the two moved into the living room

 

“Where's your folks?”

 

“Out of town, they don't get back until tomorrow. What's going on Yamcha?”

 

“For the past couple of hours. I've been sensing some freaky energies”

 

Bulma giggled “You sure you're not just sensing our friends?”

 

“No. these powers are strong and dark, not anything like our friends, the energies are too unfamiliar”

 

Bulma grew concerned “What do you think it is?”

 

“I don’t know what to think”

 

“Can you tell if they're, ya know, human...?”

 

“They're definitely not human, the powers are too high”

 

“Higher then yours?”

 

“Some”

 

Bulma blanched, this didn't sound good, and now she was worrying about that moving dragon ball. “Do you have your Dragon ball?”

“Yeah, why? I carry it with me almost all the time. Just in case”

 

Bulma sighed in relief “Oh good, then it was yours I saw moving”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“It's nothing, I was watching the radar earlier, I just saw one of balls move, that's all”

 

Now it was Yamcha's turn to pale “That might not have been mine you saw”

 

“What?”

 

“Before coming here, I sensed some kind of battle. That piccolo guy was involved, so it's most likely they were at Kami's”

 

“That doesn't mean anything”

 

“Maybe not. But its just a hunch”

 

“A rather far fetched hunch, you think whoever these powers belong to, are taking dragon balls?”

 

“I don't know”

 

“Don't jump the gun just yet, let's give Goku a call, if he's not worried about anything then we don't have to be”

 

“Yeah. I suppose you're right, I'm gonna just call Krillin, just encase”

 

“Here, use my cell” Yamcha smiled a thanks and selects the right number.

 

“Hello?” an old voice answers

 

“Hey master Roshi how's it going?”

 

“Oh Yamcha, what a surprise, is Bulma having another reunion?”

 

“No, I need to speak to Krillin, is he around?”

 

“He was outside a minute ago, hold on” Yamcha hears shuffling, he didn't wanna think about it, but he had a feeling the old man was on the toilet. He grimaced when he heard a flush. “Krillin!” he then heard

 

Krillin peered in the door way “Yo?”

 

“Phone. It's Yamcha” Krillin took the phone from Roshi, eyeing him eerily when he could have sworn he saw him come from the bathroom.

 

“Hey bro what’s up?” Krillin answered

 

“Just checking in. I was wondering, have you felt any weird power levels recently?”

 

“Can’t say that I have. Why? What’s going on?

 

“Well, I don't want to alarm you, but I think we could be in trouble”

 

“Really?” Krillin's teeth then began clicking together as he shook “Oh. Now I feel them....holy cow”

 

“It showed up about an hour ago, we could be in for a pretty bad battle”

 

“But-what about Goku? Do you think he's sensed them?”

 

“More then likely, and I also felt a battle up near that guardian's place, I only know that because I could sense Piccolo fighting but it wasn't with Goku” Yamcha frowned in thought for a second and then said “Keep your guard up, I'm coming to you”

 

“Oh, ok yeah”

 

Yamcha hung up the phone, Bulma was frowning at him tapping her foot

 

“What?”

 

“You are not just going to leave me here”

 

“But Bulma, if you're with me, there's more of a chance they'll get you. If they really are after the Dragon balls, being with me is the last place you should be”

 

Bulma nodded, it was true, but she felt unnerved but the whole situation. All her friends had an orb, where would she be safe?

 

 

...........................................................

 

Coola and Slug were standing in front of the elites of the ship, Salza, Knight, Finity and Recoome were listening with intense grins. “These are the orbs we are after” Coola told them as he held up the orange ball he had acquired.

 

“We have limited means to find them” Slug said “However, we're now aware that if you find a warrior, you will most likely find the orb”

 

Recoome tilted his head “How do we know which warriors have them?”

 

“The warrior with which this ball was found, had a power level of over two thousand. I believe that not just any mere Earthling would have such a power level. Use those scouters of yours to seek out a power of that or higher and I believe you will find the ball”

 

Coola then grinned “It will be like taking candy from an infant, these warriors are no match for any of us. They're all fools, do as you wish and bring me those dragon balls!” Knight, Finity and Salza clicked the button on their scouters, laughing as they flew off in separate directions. Recoome was about to do the same “Not you!”

 

Recoome looked at him in surprise “Why not? I'm stronger then all them”

 

“You will remain. Someone needs to protect my ship and the balls while Slug and I are away you idiot” Coola threw the orb over to him

 

Slug looked at him “Having a hunch about this Goku fighter?”

  
“Perhaps. That old man seemed pretty confident about him. I'm just curious. If he is strong, I might as well have a little fun while I'm here”

 

Slug grinned “Of course” He then followed Coola back into the air and Recoome watched them fly into the distance.

 

He looked at the ball in his hand “I never get to have any fun”

 

 

 

 

 

Yamcha was outside with Bulma, preparing to head over to Krillin's.

 

“Be careful” she told him with concern in her eyes.

 

“Don't worry about me, they can't be all that tough. Besides, that Cui guy was a long time ago, I'm way stronger then he was now” Bulma nodded. He smiled at her and was about to lean in for a kiss. He span around and suddenly looked up into the sky.

 

“Yamcha?” Bulma cradled the radar to her chest

 

“Get inside. Someone is coming, I don't think it's our friends”

 

Bulma did as instructed, she ran into the house, but stayed within the doorway

 

A soldier with a one shouldered piece of armour on, appeared in the glint of the sun. Yamcha squinted and then watched as the fighter floated down in front of him.

 

“Can I help you with something?” Yamcha asked, clenching his fists, the dragon ball was tucked within his pants pocket.

 

“Master Coola was right. You are a warrior of Earth”

 

“What if I am?”

 

…................................

 

Goku stared up at the sky in horror, something was wrong, he could sense a strong adversary, but where was it. Then his eyes widened “They're at Bulma's! I’ve got to go before something happens!”

 

“Goku you won’t reach them in time!” Kami shouted after him

 

“I have to try, I can’t let him get my friends, Bulma can't defend herself!”

 

“I can sense another with her”

 

Goku growled “It must be Yamcha, but I still can't remain here while my friends are in danger”

 

“If you must go, then take these with you”

 

“Hey, these are those Senzu beans....”

 

“You'll need them”

 

“Thank you”

 

“I'm with you Goku” Piccolo said as he stepped forward

 

“Piccolo?” Goku was surprised, the green warrior in front of him really had changed

 

“I'll admit, I wasn't exactly fighting at my full potential, I didn't want them knowing how strong I really was. But I would have if I knew what was really going to happen”

 

Goku nodded “I understand. Thank you”

 

 

…..................................

 

“It's my understanding, that you might have a Dragon ball within your grasp”

 

Yamcha growled and clenched his fists “What makes you think I even have this Dragon ball you speak of?”

 

Salza laughed “You're going to play dumb? That's pathetic, I can see right through you” Salza flew toward him, Yamcha tried to kick his opponents face but it was blocked. Salza grinned and kicked Yamcha in the face and punched him hard in the stomach. The human fighter crashed into the wall of capsule corp. He stumbled to his feet as he got out of the rubble.

 

Bulma ran outside toward him, she feared he was hurt. Yamcha pushed her aside as she reached him, she fell on her butt, still clenching the radar. “Yamcha....”

 

Salza was fast and Yamcha was having trouble keeping up with him. He'd never fought an opponent like this before, although he'd slacked a little in his training as of recently; he was starting to regret that.

 

“Where is the ball?”

 

“You're not getting it!”

 

Salza smirked as Yamcha flew at him with a fist full of energy. Salza ducked and a pink sword of energy appeared in his own hand. Salza thrust his hand forward and Yamcha's eyes widened as he felt the sword of energy pierce through his chest. He coughed blood and then Salza let him fall to the ground. Bulma paled and stared at her boyfriend's unmoving body. Tears began to fall from her eyes, she watched with frozen fear as Salza pushed Yamcha onto his back with his foot. Salza laughed as the dragon ball fell out from his pocket. He picked it up and then grinned over at the female.

 

….........................................

 

Goku stopped in mid-air, his eyes wide with anger and fear, Piccolo noticed Goku wasn't behind him and stopped to turn to him. “Goku?”

 

“Yamcha!!” Goku growled in anger and his power began to rise

 

Piccolo then sensed it, that Earth fighter from the tournament, Yamcha. He'd lost the fight, he could no longer sense him at all.

 

Vegeta growled, clenching his fists. He'd sensed someone was at capsule corp. he should have gone when he had the chance, he wanted to....but truth was, he had honestly believe that the human fighter was stronger. “Damn it...what a weakling”

 

..............

 

Krillin shook as he fell to the ground “No way....”

 

“What's wrong Krillin?” Roshi asked him

 

Krillin closed his eyes and he slammed his fist down on the sand “It's Yamcha....he's gone”

 

“What!?”

 

“Damn it!!”

 

 

…........................

 

“Goku! Calm down. You need to remain focused! We should be trying to sense where their heading to next”

 

Goku growled, but his energy soon depleted “You're right. Darn it. Yamcha....” Goku closed his eyes and then looked to the left “I sense someone heading over to Krillin, but I can also sense others further away”

 

“Me too, looks like a whole search has gone out. They must know that each warrior has a ball by now”

 

“Let's go to Krillin, he's the closest...I have to get there Piccolo, I can't let them get him”

 

Piccolo nodded, while he didn't overly care for them, he wasn't about to let anyone else get hold of the balls “Then let's go”

 

_I just hope Bulma is ok...._

 

….....................

 

Salza grinned as Bulma looked at him with fear “Not to worry, I have no time to waste with petty Earth women. You will feel the wrath of our presence soon enough. But for now-” Salza floated up into the air “Your life will be spared” he then flew off with the dragon ball in his hand.

 

Bulma shook as tears fell and she cried silently as she slowly crawled over to Yamcha's body. “Yamcha!”

 

 

Krillin looked up from the ground and then frowned as he stood up “Someone is coming here.....”

 

“What are we going to do?”

 

“I don't....I don't even know how strong they are, I don't even know if I can even stand a chance”

 

….........................................

 

Vegeta opened his eyes and almost sighed in relief, though he refused to understand why “I can still sense Bulma...” he then immediately sensed someone close by to where Krillin was living. “They must have at least two Dragon balls by now already”

 

 


End file.
